She's So High
by Kamijo Ran
Summary: For the typical mimato fan. People who hates this coupling shouldn't read stuff like this and write bad reviews.. okee??


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon.. blah..blah.. The song belongs to Tal Bachman. I'm not making any money doing this. 

********************   
**She's So High**   
By [Ishida Tachikawa Mimi][1]   
----------------------------------------   
(Limited omniscient: Matt)

The digidestined decided to camp for the night. 

_She's blood, flesh and bone_   
_No tucks or silicone_   
_She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_

Mimi takes off her hat and lets go her long chestnut hair, letting it fall down to her shoulders. Matt admires Mimi from a far, watching her every move. Mimi tucks her hair behind her ear and looks at Matt smiling, he turns away, blushing. 

_But somehow I can't believe_   
_That anything should happen_

As Matt watches Mimi, Joe sits down beside her. Matt watches her as they talk, with smiles on their faces. With jealousy, Matt heads to the lake. 

_I know where I belong_   
_And nothing's gonna happen_

Matt looks at the water on the lake, but instead of seeing his own reflection, he sees Mimi's reflection, smiling at him as he stares deep into her crimson eyes. Matt smiles at the reflection in the water. Gabumon joins Matt and asks Matt what he's thinking about. 

_'Cause she's so high_   
_High above me, she's so lovely_   
_She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_   
_She's so high, high above me_

Matt replies with a "nothing", and tells Gabumon that he needed to be alone for awhile, to think. Gabumon leaves with a concerned look on his face. Matt starts playing his harmonica. Then a voice inside his head repeat a line to him over and over again.. "tell her..." Matt decided that the voice was right after hesitating for a couple of times. 

_First class and fancy free_   
_She's high society_   
_She's got the best of everything_

As Matt heads back to the camp, he caught a glimpse of Mimi, with that sweet smile he loved plastered on her face. He felt like he could just stay there staring at her. Matt couldn't move. He stood there, staring at her face as if he's in a trance.   
Mimi turns to find Matt staring at her. For a moment in time, their eyes locked. 

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?_   
_She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?_

Matt turned away ran. Leaving Mimi with a speechless look on her face. 

_'Cause she's so high_   
_High above me, she's so lovely_   
_She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_   
_She's so high, high above me_

Matt ran not knowing where he's going. He just wanted to get away from it all. Why did he feel this way about her? He finds himself back at the lake. Back to his place. Where he belonged. Alone. He found himself looking back at the reflection in the water. It was his reflection. He scooped a handful of water and splashed it across his face. As he looks back in the water, he sees her there. Standing there. He smiled at the reflection and she smiled back, but with a response. 

_She calls to speak to me_   
_I freeze immediately_   
_'Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

"Hi Matt. Can I join you?", she said as he looked behind him and realized that she was real. He couldn't move, just stared at her beautiful eyes. "Y-yeah.. Whatever.." he responded trying his best to return to his cool tone.   
She sits down next to him and took his hand. He felt tense at first but then relaxed, because for some reason it felt so right.   
Then out of the blue she said to him, with their eyes locked, "I love you Matt.." 

_'Cause somehow I can't believe_   
_That anything should happen_

Matt was shocked, but speechless. He wanted to respond but nothing came out. Mimi had a dissapointed look on her face.   
As Mimi began to stand, Matt grabbed her hand, pulled her down again and kissed her, passionately, and she kissed back. At that moment, he felt as though a thousand volts of electricity have went through his body. 

_I know where I belong_   
_And nothing's gonna happen_

He abruptly pulled away, and turned his face. He barely whispered "I feel the same way..", but she heard him.   
Mimi touched his cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Smiling she turned away and left. 

_'Cause she's so high_   
_High above me, she's so lovely_   
_She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_   
_She's so high, high above me_

Matt watches her leave. In the sunset, she turns around, and gave him a concerned smile.   
He stood up and at that point in time, he realized he was drawn to her. 

*******************   
Author's notes:   
Hehe.. Whaddaya think? I love this song and I thought Mimi and Matt could benefit from this, ok bye!! 

   [1]: mailto:mimi_tachikawa@tellmeimcute.com



End file.
